


King Volcano

by NurseStrangelove



Category: The Wire
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseStrangelove/pseuds/NurseStrangelove
Summary: I mean, it’s really what it says it is. Just a woman in love and extremely horny for a character from a 17 year old show.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	King Volcano

You weren’t really the type to go out to those kinds of bars. In fact, you weren’t really the type to go out at all. After all, nursing school kind of instilled in you the attitude of “work now, party later” mentality. And yet, you still found yourself at a cheap bar, dock workers hanging out after the world’s toughest shift. You nod your head to the music while bitching to your coworkers about how rude the new residents are when you spot him out of the corner of your eye. 

He’s a skinny guy in a brown leather jacket, but that’s not the thing that draws you in to him. The first thing you notice about him are his big brown eyes, how hypnotized you are by them. You lock eyes from across the bar and he flashes a smile at you. You feel your stomach flip inside as you feel yourself drawn closer and closer to the mystery man. You smile back at him and he gets a hopeful glint in his eye as he summons the bartender. The next thing you know there’s a shot of whiskey in front of you courtosey of the guy you’ve been eye fucking for the past five minutes. You raise your glass towards him and say “Cheers!” with a smile. 

His eyes sparkle with excitement as you down the shot and he takes it as an invitation to saunter over to you, introducing himself. He’s taller than you, which isn’t saying much. Also, quite a bit smaller than you, which again, isn’t saying much. You’ve never really minded that though, and in fact, when he tells you his name is Ziggy, you smile and joke, “I’ve always liked a guy with a little bit of Bowie going on.” He smiles at that and blushes in the cutest way. Oh god, you think to yourself, He’s really fucking pretty. 

The two of you get to talking and he tells you a little bit about himself in a way that you can tell he’s really trying to impress you. He talks a little about his life at the docks and briefly mentions the “side projects” he also has going on. You figure it’s probably best if you don’t press him too hard on what exactly those projects are. He then asks you about yourself. As you talk about your job at the hospital, you notice the most adoring look in those big brown eyes of his. The next couple of hours feel like minutes as you two share stories. You get the impression that he’s loud and outgoing on the surface, but can tell that there is something underneath that just draws you further into him. 

You check the time and notice how late it’s getting, and - after the day you just had - decide that you deserve to have a little fun with this charming idiot. You lean in close to him and tell him “Hey, my apartment is just around the block if you wanted to get out of here.” 

He gives you a look that can only be described as a mixture of bewilderment and desire as a smile spreads across his face. “That sounds like a great time to me.” He wraps his arm around your waist and it feels electric as you pay and make your way to the door. 

The walk back is short, but nice, as you two make small talk and crack jokes. You feel him pull you in tighter and your heart starts racing; anticipating the feeling of his hand dipping into your pants. You look up and smile at him, imagining what he looks like when he’s about to- “OH WAIT, that’s my apartment!” you exclaim as you realize you’ve walked about three doors past yours. Ziggy starts laughing and walking back with you. “You can’t even remember your own apartment? Damn, maybe I wouldn’t want you to be my nurse after all,” he jokes as you reach your doorstep. 

“Oh please,” you respond, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. “Do you want to come in or not?” 

You enter your small apartment and barely have time to kick your shoes off before he’s pulling you in for a kiss. You taste the whiskey on his lips as he grabs the back of your head. The thought, God he’s good with his tongue, passes through your mind as he breaks contact with your mouth before moving his lips to your neck. Feeling his tongue and teeth graze your skin is enough to illicit the first moan out of you. 

“My-my bedroom is just down the hall,” you say breathily while vaguely pointing in said direction. You both leave your jackets by the door as you rush down the hall to your bedroom, eagerly awaiting to tear each other’s clothes off the second the door closes.

The door clicks shut and you pull him onto your bed. He positions himself on top of you and leans down to meet your lips again. Your kiss feels more desperate this time around as you cup the back of his head to pull him in closer. Zig smiles into the kiss, “God you’re so fucking pretty,” he says as he slowly lifts your shirt up over your shoulders. You begin to do the same with him and work at the buttons on his shirt. You notice him hesitate a bit at first, but he eventually lets you take it off and reveal his torso. 

He’s certainly skinny under his clothes too, but he has such a beauty about him that just keeps you in awe of him and his body. You immediately turn your bodies and get on top of him before latching your lips onto his neck, making soft bites as you slowly make your way down to his collarbone, making him moan in the process. 

The sound encourages you to keep going, softy nibbling on his collarbone and your hand makes is way down to his- 

“What the fuck??” you say aloud as your hand reaches his cock. Literally how the fuck can it be that big? He’s fucking tiny, you think to yourself as you watch Ziggy smile and laugh. “That’s, uh, not the first time I’ve gotten that reaction. But don’t worry, I’m gentle with it,” he reassures you, “U-unless you don’t want me to be.” 

“It’s not that,” you say, “I guess it just kind of, caught me off guard.” 

Ziggy cocks his head and brings you back into him and whispers in your ear, “I think I know how to help you relax a little.” He gets on top of you and starts kissing your neck and down your chest while unclasping your bra. He tosses the bra aside and starts dragging his tongue across your nipple, making you moan. He smiles and says, “God you sound so hot,” before turning his attention back to your breast, kissing and sucking on it.

He then gets a look in his eye, like the most brilliant idea popped into his head. “I wonder how you sound when I do this to your pussy,” he says breathlessly as he starts making his way down your body. He gets to the top of your jeans and quickly pulls off your pants and underwear before dipping his head between your legs.

You let out a soft moan as you feel his tongue glide over your clit. God he really knows what he’s doing, you think to yourself as you run your fingers through his hair. He eats you out with an enthusiasm that no one else has ever given you. It isn’t long before you start to feel yourself becoming increasingly spent. You feel his tongue go faster and faster against you as your body becomes increasingly desperate for him. Before you know it, your body begins to tense up and your moans begin to sound obscene. You feel yourself unravel as you reach your climax, hazy and spent to all hell.

“Jesus Christ dude,” you manage to get out when Ziggy comes back up. He laughs softly and responds, “Why thank you,” before leaning down to kiss you passionately.

“I need you,” he says between kisses, “I need to fuck you right now.” 

You nod in agreement and you reach down and help him unbutton his pants. You knew it felt big, but actually seeing it in person was something else. Watching him stroke himself to full length before putting on his condom give you a few moments to figure out how exactly this thing is getting inside of you.

“Let me ride you,” you say. Ziggy looks at you with that same bewildered excitement as before. 

“Uh, yeah! That would, uh, be good,” he replies as he settles himself up against the headboard of your bed. You begin to straddle him and line your entrance with the head of his cock. You start taking him in slowly, inch by inch, stopping you a moment when he’s about halfway inside. 

He tips his head up at you and starts kissing you. “You feel so fucking good on my cock,” he whispers to you. “You’re almost there. You’ve got it. Take it all.” 

Those last few words of encouragement are what you need to take the rest of his length inside of you. You both let out moans of pleasure as you start fucking yourself on him. Your hips start moving in sync as he starts bucking his hips into you. The heat is radiating off your bodies as he grabs you by the back of the head and pulls you in to kiss you. You can tell his strokes are getting sloppier and more desperate as his cock throbs inside of you. You watch his eyes flutter and listen to him whine as he comes, and it’s a sight as beautiful as you imagined.

You give him a few soft kisses as he comes down from his high. Shifting your weight a bit, you get off of him so he can take off the used condom and throw it in your nearby waste basket. You decide to break the silence.

“That was incredible,” you say turning towards him. He half sits on the edge of your bed, uncertain if he’s invited back in.

“Thanks,” he replies, “You’re really good too.” Ziggy stops and contemplates what to do next, almost waiting for you to kick him out. “You mind if I smoke?” he asks rummaging through his pants pockets. 

“No, not at all,” you reply. You pause for a moment before looking up at him. “You don’t have to rush out, you know. Unless you really have somewhere to go at 1:30 in the morning.” 

Ziggy’s demeanor immediately relaxes, “Are you   
sure?”

You smile and nod, “I’m sure.” 

To prove it you crawl over to your nightstand and take out your secret stash is cigarettes along with your lighter and ashtray. You open the window by your bed and set up your supplies. 

Ziggy smiles and looks at you in awe. “Damn you really are full of fucking surprises huh?” he says as he crawls back into bed and meets you at the window sill. You both light up and just enjoy the calm for a few minutes. You take your fingers and lightly dance them on the bow noticeable marks on his collarbone. 

“You know you really do have a Bowie thing going on. It’s really sexy.” Ziggy smiles and lets out a soft laugh before running his hand up your thigh. 

“You know you’ve got a Joan Jett thing going on.” You smile and lean in to kiss him. The taste of smoke dances on your tongues, but at that moment, it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted.


End file.
